The Untold Legend of Tristan and Iseult
by Fair Sword Maiden
Summary: Tristan, an orphaned child training to be a knight, has been given the mission of learning the truth of how Queen Iseult mysteriously disappeared from King Mark. Will Tristan learn the truth of his parents and nobility in the process? Review please!
1. The Child

Disclaimer: I do not own the legend of Tristan and Iseult. Yes, this is based on the legend in Sir Thomas Malory's Le Morte d'Athur and not the movie!

My name is Tristan, and I am an orphaned child. I never knew who my parents were, but they must have had a tragic death. This I know, because my name means "child of sorrow."

I am seventeen years old, and I have been training to be a knight ever since I was seven. Cornwall, the kingdom in which I live, is in great danger. The ruler of the kingdom, King Mark, was once a just ruler; that is, until his wife, Queen Iseult, disappeared one day and never returned. No one knows exactly why. Some say that his wife went to a distant land and never returned, while others say that she died from drinking poison.

Sometimes, I wish that I could approach the King of Cornwall and speak with him. He has inflicted so much danger upon our kingdom. For example, his guards roam the street, ready to punish anyone who insults the king, peasants have inadequate homes and starve in the winter, and he calls on many battles, which tears apart the entire city.

I cannot approach the king with my status as a squire. The king will not let an orphan who has no idea of who his parents were speak with him. Even though I am going to be a knight, the king would push me from his castle. I am tall at 5' 10", but am also very thin. I have thick curly black hair, and pale skin. Although I may look weak, I am actually one of the strongest knights in my school, so says my master.

The story begins as I am finishing the last stages of becoming a knight, and I meet with my master, Sir Matthew.

"Tristan, most men don't finish their training as a knight until they are eighteen years of age. Ever since I met you when you were just a boy of seven, I knew you had the greatest potential to become a noble knight. As a result, you passed through your tests quickly, and here you are now, seventeen and preparing to be dubbed," Sir Matthew said.

"I know. But, I still haven't completed my final test," I said.

"No, you have not. For you, I've thought of something," he said.

"What might that be?" I asked.

"Every squire is given a task that seems almost nearly impossible to complete as his final test. As your final test, I want you to learn the truth of Queen Iseult. I know that this is difficult, but you seem to be the kind of man that will succeed," Sir Matthew said.

I sat back and sighed.

"_How will I ever succeed with that mission?" _I desperately wanted to become a knight, and it would be very foolish to turn down the mission. But how could I begin this task without knowing where to begin? I took a deep breath.

"I accept the challenge," I said.

"Very well, Tristan. Meet me here tomorrow morning and I will give you your instructions. Tomorrow is the day you will begin," the knight said. He then opened the door for me to leave.

"Wait. . .I'm leaving tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yes. A true knight never lingers. I'm giving you enough time to say your final goodbyes this evening. Good day," he said as he pushed me out the door.

I decided to take the long route through the village on the way back to my stall. This was my last chance to walk through the town, and I wanted to say goodbye to a few people. I greeted everyone I knew as I walked through the village.

"Good day to you, Tristan. Do you need any fresh fruit?" the woman selling fruit said.

"No, but I thank you," I said as I bowed.

"Oh, isn't he such a gentleman? He has been taught well," the fruit woman said to another woman.

"I think that he is naturally kind. Any young maiden would be lucky to meet him, for he is the ideal knight and husband I assure you," the woman said.

I smiled as I walked away. Most of the elderly woman in the town said this about me. As I continued walking, I saw the person that I was looking for.

"Rosetta," I said softly as I walked behind her. The young maiden looked up, and her face brightened.

"Tristan! How was your meeting with Sir Matthew?" she asked. Rosetta linked her arm in mine, and we began to walk.

I met Rosetta a very long time ago, back when I began my training as a page, when I was seven. We used to talk to each other and play games in the street when Sir Matthew sent me to the village to buy food. Rosetta and I became instant friends, but it wasn't until recently that I actually fell in love with her. This was when I asked if I could be her knightly protection and she accepted.

There was only one problem; I loved Rosetta, but I wasn't sure if she loved me. I feared that she merely thought me as a very good friend instead of her knight. For the longest time, I have wanted to propose to her, but I had to wait until I had more money after I became I knight. I would be a foolish knight if I married and didn't have the money I needed to support a family.

I sighed and said, "Very good. I need to go on a mission to complete my knightly training," I said.

"What kind of a mission is it?" Rosetta asked. Her beautiful blue eyes seemed to pierce through my heart every time she spoke.

"I have to learn the truth of what became of Queen Iseult," I said. I heard her catch her breath.

"When will you be leaving?" she asked. We had arrived at her front door.

"I better leave you here now," I said.

"No, my family can wait. Let us a take a walk through the woods," she said.

"Yes, if you insist," I said.

As we walked, I told her everything Sir Matthew had told me.

"Oh Tristan, I can't believe that you're going to be dubbed already! It doesn't seem that long ago when you first came here to be a page," Rosetta said.

I sighed. I remembered all the years we had spent together, and I would have to leave for a long time. Rosetta leaned her head against my shoulder as we gazed at the sunset.

"Rosetta, there is only one problem. I don't know where I'm supposed to being with this mission," I said.

"Well, you must speak with Sir Matthew. Surely he will tell you exactly what you must do," Rosetta said.

"Easier said than done. Besides, this isn't the mission I want to embark on," I said.

"What is it that you seek?" she asked.

Her voice sounded so sweet and innocent, but she already knew my answer.

"You know, Rosetta. I seek to learn the truth of my parents. I don't have the slightest idea of who they were. By my name, I have guessed that they are dead, and they must have been noble, since I am becoming a knight," I said.

"If that is what you wish, then you must be the one to fulfill it, Tristan. You must retrace your steps from when you first came here. Where did you live before you became a page?" she asked.

"I lived in a monastery ten miles from this village," I said.

"Really? Was it the monastery of Benedictine monks?" she asked.

"Yes. They raised me until I was sent away," I said.

"I've been there before. My family and I took a pilgrimage a few years ago. Did you ever ask them how you arrived?" Rosetta asked.

I thought for a moment. "Since I was young, they never told me the exact truth. They would always say that God sent me to the doorstep one cold night. However, someone must have brought me," I said.

"Tristan, you are a man now. You must return to the monastery and ask the monks of your past, and who brought you to them. It is the only way you'll find who your parents were. Before you leave tomorrow, ask Sir Matthew if you can speak with the monks. It may be your last chance," Rosetta said. She was now looking into my eyes.

"I know, Rosetta," I said. She placed her hand in mine.

"I know you're not thrilled about this quest, but this is probably the best time to embark on it," she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"King Mark is more desperate then ever wanting to know what happened to his wife, Queen Iseult. He has a great reward of money ready for anyone who finds the evidence for him. Perhaps if he knows the truth, Cornwall will be a safer place," Rosetta said.

"Knowing the truth or not won't make Cornwall any safer. King Mark is a bloodthirsty tyrant," I said.

"Tristan, according to the villagers, King Mark was once a kind and generous ruler before his wife mysteriously left. Unfortunately, we've only known the bloodthirsty King Mark," she said.

I snorted. I still wasn't convinced, even though Rosetta tried to cheer me up. Rosetta sat on the ground, and I took a seat next to her. She then rested her head on my shoulder.

"I hope you're to gone too long. I'll miss you, Tristan," she said.

"I'll come back for you. I've always kept my promises, haven't I?" I asked.

She nodded. I then realized that this was the perfect opportunity to tell her about my feelings for her.

"There is something that I've been meaning to tell you, Rosetta," I said.

She looked frightened at first. I could tell by the look in her face that she knew what I was going to ask. Rosetta simply wasn't ready for me to speak of marriage.

"Yes, what is it, Tristan?" she asked.

"We have known each other for ten years. Every year, I feel as if we have become closer. But it wasn't until I asked to be your knight when my feelings changed," I said.

She was beginning to sweat. "Yes?" she asked weakly.

"I'm afraid that I may never see you again after my journey. Since I must embark soon, I want you to know that I love you-"

"Tristan! Stop!" Rosetta yelled. She stood up.

"Have I hurt you in any way?" I asked.

"No, it's just that, I'm not ready for this. My parents tell me continuously that I am sixteen and am not married. My father has even arranged for me to meet suitors he has chosen. They don't understand that I don't want to marry right now," Rosetta said.

"What is it that you seek?" I asked.

"I've always wanted to go on an adventure of some sort. I've always wanted to change the mind of King Mark. I would love to be the one to learn the truth of his wife. Unlike yourself, I have an idea of what may have happened to her," she said.

"What?" I asked.

"A few years ago, my father hired a scribe named Balrid to work for him. When I was cleaning the house one day, I found a sheet of parchment he accidentally left behind. It said that the queen had returned to her home of Brittany after her marriage, and wasn't seen for a long time after. This could be a clue to what happened to her," Rosetta said.

"Brittany? That means you'd have to travel to France, Rosetta. Tell me, did this scribe seem trustworthy? How would he know more about the queen's disappearance than King Mark himself?" I asked.

"Tristan, Balrid is very trustworthy. I had asked him questions, and I came to learn that he was always right. I have thought of what I read about Queen Iseult for a long time. There is a theory I have come up with," Rosetta said.

"What might that be?" I asked.

"I believe that King Mark does know what happened to Queen Iseult. I know that he loved her, but his grief is probably over her death," she said.

"If that were the case, then it doesn't make any sense. Let's say that King Mark truly knows. Why would he want people to go on a mission to find the truth and reward them?" I asked.

"Oh Tristan! Why must you always ask questions like these?" Rosetta asked. I was only being realistic, and she would always get upset when I wanted the truth.

"There is one thing that the king does not know, and this I know for sure," Rosetta said.

"Now, what is that?" I asked.

"During her marriage, something terrible happened to Queen Iseult. No one knows, but she always seemed attracted to another man, although she loved King Mark. It is said that she had an affair with one of his knights, and she had a child. This union wasn't her fault, or the knight's, either. They were both under some sort of spell it seemed. King Mark wants to find the child, Tristan. This is the mission," Rosetta said.

"It's starting to sound better than before. I believe that you know much about the queen, Rosetta, and you can succeed. But, it is improper for a young maiden like you to travel alone. You must have an escort," I said.

"Even though you're my knight, I cannot go until you finish your final training," she said.

"I know. Going on a mission like that would be dangerous for you, Rosetta. I just want you to be safe. After I become I knight, we will have many adventures together," I said.

She nodded her head. "Yes, that is fair enough," she said.

"Then, I must prepare for my mission tomorrow. Come, I will walk you back home," I said.

Again, she linked her arm in mine, and we walked away. Once I brought her to her home, I looked at her for a moment. Even though it was dark, I could still see her fair white skin and brown hair. Like always, her blue eyes could pierce through any darkness. She was much shorter than I, her head barely reaching my shoulder. No matter, I still thought she was beautiful, especially tonight, one of the last times I would see her for a period of time.

She stepped away from me for a moment and held the folds of her skirt.

"So, is this when we must say goodbye?" Rosetta asked.

"Yes. I will see you as soon as I can, Rosetta. But now, goodbye, and good luck with everything. I hope all goes well when you meet your suitors," I said.

She sighed. "Tristan, I don't even want to think of that," she said.

"Just remember, I'll always be your knight," I said.

"Tristan, if I have a really bad suitor, will you be able to send a dragon after him?" she asked.

I laughed. "No, I'm afraid I can't do that but I wish that I could," I said. We laughed for a while, but sighed again.

Rosetta's eyes filled with tears, as she hugged for what seemed to be the last time.

"Goodbye, Tristan. I hope you will succeed in learning the truth of the Queen," Rosetta said.

"I hope I can, too," I said. I kissed her cheek, and she slowly pulled away from me.

"I must go, Tristan," she said.

"And I, too," I said. I saw her blush and touch her cheek as she walked away. Maybe I had frightened her, trying to tell her of my affections. But I still cared for her, and I would finish telling her of my feelings eventually. She would be more mature after my journey. Even after my journey, I will be a knight, and it would be easier to propose to Rosetta because of my social status.


	2. The Journey Begins

**A/N: Alright, here's chapter 2. Thank you for being patient. Remember to leave a review at the end. Reviews motivate me to keep writing my stories. I especially thank the people who took the time to review the last chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the legend of Tristan and Iseult from Sir Thomas Malory's **_**Le Morte d'Arthur**_.

I spent the rest of the night packing my things, and I tried to sleep, but I kept thinking of my mission, the truth of Queen Iseult, and of course, Rosetta. I knew she was right. The only way I could find a way to learn of my parents was to ask the Benedictine monks. They would tell me the truth now because I was a man, like Rosetta said. But, I had to tell ask Sir Matthew if I could spend a bit of time visiting them, first.

The morning finally arrived, and I met Sir Matthew in his small home. He was surprised to see that I was ready to leave after we spoke, for I already had my sack slung over my shoulder, and my sword girded to my waist.

"Are you leaving already?" Sir Matthew asked.

"I want to leave as soon as I can. A true knight does not linger," I said, echoing his previous statement.

"Ah, you are right, Tristan. You seem to be the only knight who takes my advice seriously," Sir Matthew said as he laughed.

"Sir Matthew, I was wondering if I could ask you a question," I asked.

"Yes, what is it?" he asked.

"I have the fear that if I go on this mission, I may not be able to return to Cornwall," I began.

"Of course you'll return to Cornwall, Tristan! After all, this is your knightly mission. The only reason you wouldn't return is if you died," Sir Matthew said.

"Great, that makes me feel spectacular," I replied.

"Tristan, you're hiding something because you're acting really odd," Sir Matthew said with a puzzled look.

"It's just that I want to know at least a clue of who my parents were. Why am I becoming a knight? Was my father truly a noble? Were they natives of Cornwall?" I said.

"What point are you trying to make, Tristan?" he asked.

"I was wondering if you would let me make a short visit to the Benedictine monastery before I depart. I wanted to ask them a few questions," I said.

"Tristan, are you crazy? You could seriously delay your mission if you chooses to visit the monks," Sir Matthew said.

"Sir Matthew, this is my last chance. I really want to have some sort of clue before I begin my quest," I said.

"Tristan, you really are the most passionate knight I've ever met. This will be the last time I let you delay any mission. I will give you three hours to speak to the monks and no more. If you exceed the time limit, I will not have you continue with this mission. Is that understood?" Sir Matthew said.

"Yes. Thank you so much, Sir Matthew," I said.

"Away with you! You mustn't waste any time," he said as he pushed me from the door.

**********

It took me a while to walk the three miles that lead to the monastery. I remembered the times I lived there as a boy. My friends and I would often roam in the woods, pretending to have sword fights with wooden swords that we made ourselves. It was a shame that I hadn't seen the monks since I was seven. I had been too busy with my training, and I loved my school, except for the time I tried to run away as a page.

After my feet were finally tired, I stumbled upon the monastery. Like always, there was a group of young boys running around the front yard. I was looking for Friar Francis, the monk who acted like a father-like figure when I lived at the monastery. I didn't see him outside, but he was probably in the monastery, praying. I hoped that I didn't have to make an appointment to see him.

There was a younger monk standing outside, not too much older than me.

As I approached him, the boys stopped moving.

"Is that really a squire?" one boy said. I smiled at him.

"Yes, and I am to become a knight soon," I said.

I turned to the monk. "Excuse me, friar, but does Friar Francis still reside here?" I asked.

"Why, yes. But, he is busy right now. He is very old, and spends his days in prayer. You must make an appointment in order to see him," the monk said.

"Is there a way that I can see him now? It is rather urgent, and I must see him soon," I said.

"Well, yes. Does he know who you are? What is your name?" he asked.

"Tell him that an old student of his wishes to speak with him about something rather personal, and his name is Tristan," I said.

"Follow me." The monk led me into the monastery.

Once I walked through the doorway, I felt as if I had stepped back in time to my childhood. The hallways didn't seem as huge as they used to, since I had grown, but the large paintings of Christ's Passion still hung on the walls. The essence was still here, even though I had been absent for nine years. Finally, we reached the door that lead to the chapel.

"Wait here," the monk said. As I waited, I prayed that he would want to see me. If not, it could mean the failure of my knighthood.

The monk came back. "He says that you can speak with him," he said. He pushed me into the chapel, and closed the door. There, I saw Friar Francis. He looked much more advanced in years than the last time I saw him, but I still recognized his bright smile. He turned to me and his eyes widened.

"No, that can't be you can it, Tristan?" he asked. His voice was frail.

"Yes, it is I," I said.

"Come here, and sit next to me!" he said. I sat next to him in the pew, and he gave me a weak hug.

"I can't believe that you have come back. Now, what is it that you want?" he asked.

"Well, it's something rather urgent that I must know," I said.

"Tristan, had you been and immoral young man since you've been away?" he asked.

"Oh, no. Many tell me that I am the noblest squire anyone has ever met," I said.

"Yes, that's what I wanted that hear," he said.

"But, this is something I've wanted to know for a long time. I'm a man now, Friar Francis, and I must know how I came to this monastery," I said.

He sat back and thought for a moment. He closed his eyes, trying to remember.

"Seventeen years ago, it was a cold rainy night," he began. I hoped that I didn't ask too much of him, for he may not have remembered.

"Ah, yes! It was a cold rainy night, and I was copying prayer books for some new monks who came here, since we are too poor to hire a scribe. Anyways, as I was writing, my quill broke. I went to another office to find one, and I began to trim it. That was when I heard a rattling at the door. I ignored it at first, thinking it was only the wind and rain. But it seemed more consistent, and I decided to look.

"When I looked out the window, I saw a woman who was soaked to the bone. Thinking that she needed counseling, I opened the door. I asked her if there was anything she needed, but she didn't answer. I then noticed that she had a baby in her hands. I welcomed her in, and gave her some soup leftover from the previous meal. After she ate, she was more comfortable to speak.

"She told me that she had traveled a long way with you. The woman told me that your name was Tristan, that you were of noble birth, and to send you off to become a knight when you were seven years of age. I told her that I would watch the child, but I asked her some other questions. She never told me her name, or where she brought you from. It seemed rather private. But, I learned where you came from after I examined the blanket you came in," he explained. He stood up, and told me to follow him to his office.

There, he opened a trunk.

"I always keep records of all the children who have stayed here. If I find some clue of their parents and family, I document it. I look for things like symbols of nations and family names. Ah, here it is," he said as he pulled out a large book. He flipped to the middle, until he found my name.

"Here you are, you can read what is documented," Friar Francis said.

He handed me the book, and I read the description. It said:

"_A baby boy by the name of Tristan was brought to the monastery by a woman on the 21__st__ of November in the year 1200. She did not tell us her name or where this baby had come from, only that he was of noble birth and was to begin training as a knight once he turned seven. He was wrapped in a blanket made of blue velvet, and in the corner this symbol was embroidered." _

I looked at the symbol that was drawn next to my description.

"Why, it's the symbol of Brittany," I said.

"Exactly. You came from France," Friar Francis said.

"But if I came from France, why was I brought to England?" I asked.

He shrugged his shoulders. "France has always been bloody, Tristan. Your parents could have died there, and one of their handmaidens brought you here to be safe," he said.

"Surely Cornwall isn't any safer than Brittany under the rule of King Mark," I said.

"I know someone who may know a bit more about this. A scribe came here to volunteer writing some books for us. He is a trustworthy source, so we should meet with him now," Friar Francis said. He led me up to the second floor of the monastery, where the boys stayed. At the end of the hall, he knocked on a door.

"Come in," a muffled voice said. Inside, a man was gray hair wearing a red cap sat, copying a book.

"Tristan, this is Balrid. Balrid, Tristan had a few questions about the kingdom of Brittany," Friar Francis said. He explained my story to him.

Balrid! My heart raced. He must have been the same scribe who worked for Rosetta's father. I wanted to ask him if he knew her, but I had to focus on my mission.

"Balrid, what was the status of Brittany seventeen years ago?" I asked.

"Well, it was somewhat bloody, but still safe. I'm not quite sure why you would be brought here. Perhaps one of your parents was Cornish. Here's what I think. Your father must have been Cornish, so you were brought here. Traditionally, an orphaned child is sent to the home of his father," he said.

"That could be true," I said.

I then remembered what Rosetta had said about Queen Iseult. Maybe Balrid could have a few answers as to where I would begin.

"Balrid, I am on a mission to learn the truth of Queen Iseult as my final knightly test. Do you know where I could possibly begin?" I asked.

"I have seen fools like yourself try to solve this case, Tristan. Everyone just stays here in Cornwall looking for her. Some people return to her home in Ireland. This is not the place to look for her, either," Balrid said.

"Then where must I go?" I asked.

"Brittany. The same place where you are believed to have come from. It is said that Queen Iseult had connections in Brittany. I used to have a document stating that she was last seen in Brittany right after she had disappeared from King Mark," Balrid explained.

"How can I get to Brittany? I can't afford to travel by sea, and my master can't afford to pay for my voyage either," I explained.

"Well, your master will tell you to search in the most obscure places in Cornwall. You will never find any evidence there. If you offer something innovative to the king, he will let you get on a ship. But it is a good idea to have money just in case he makes you pay," Balrid explained.

"Where do I get all this money from? I just have a few coins," I said.

"I have money. Perhaps you can sell me something that you own," he said. I looked through my bag. I mostly had clothes and food. I found the necklace Rosetta had given me as the token I was her knight, but I could never sell it. Finally, I found something he would love. It was an extremely dry book about how to joust written in ancient Latin. I handed it to the scribe, and he was thrilled. In exchange, he gave me a sack of coins.

"This should be enough for taking the ship there and back, and some spending money for food. I wish you the best of luck," Balrid said.

"Wait! I can't just go the Brittany! I need to know where in Brittany to go!" I said.

"Ah, that is what you must learn for yourself. You must go to the palace in Brittany and ask them if they know anything about Queen Iseult," Balrid said.

"This seems too simple. Are you sure that's all I need to do?" I asked.

"That's where I would start. You will learn more for yourself once you are in Brittany. After visiting the palace, you should talk to some local scribes," he said.

"Tristan, I really must get back to the chapel. Please say goodbye when you leave," Friar Francis said.

"I will." He left us alone.

"Where do I begin?" I asked.

"Well, you'll have to make a visit to the Castle of Cornwall. Since you're a knight, they'll let you on. However, you'll just have to get permission from the king," Balrid said.

"The king? How?" I asked.

"He just has to sign a paper. However, when you're at the castle, just state your business. Do not try to start and argument with the king by asking him of his wife. Basically don't do anything stupid. He'll have you killed for sure," Balrid said.

"Just one more thing. I know that you worked for a family in the village at one point. Do you remember a girl named Rosetta?" I asked.

"Why, yes, I do. She is a sweet girl. She often asked me questions about the history of Cornwall, and we spent many afternoons talking and sharing different stories. Do you know her?" he asked.

"Yes. I have known her since I've been training as a page," I said, but I could tell that I was blushing.

"Oh, you like her, don't you?" he said in a somewhat playful manner.

"Aye, you are right, Balrid. I am already her knight, and my wish is to marry her someday. I told her that if I was successful in my journey, we would go on many adventures together," I said.

I then thought for a moment. Rosetta said that her first destination would be Brittany, and that was where I was heading also. I had an idea.

"Balrid, I wish I could do this, but I must go since I only have so much time for my mission. If you don't mind, could you go to Rosetta's home with a message from me?" I asked.

"Certainly, Tristan. What is it that you wish to tell her?" he asked.

"Tell her that I am going to Brittany, and I want her to meet me there. But tell her to be careful, and to bring a guardian with her," I said.

"And how will she pay for this?" he asked. I handed Balrid another book, this one was about how to forge your own sword. Since I knew how to do this from memory, I didn't need it. He handed me a sack of coins, but I held up my hands.

"Promise me you'll bring those coins to Rosetta. I will pay for her travels," I said.

"Oh, you really are a generous young man, Tristan. You'll be a very noble husband to her someday," Balrid said.

I smiled. "Thank you for everything, Balrid," I said.

"Wait! Take this! It is a map of Brittany! You'll need it!" Balrid said.

"Thank you," I said.

"I'm sorry that I didn't give it to you earlier, Tristan. Good luck and I'll speak with Rosetta this evening," he said.

I ran down the stairs and entered the chapel, where Friar Francis ran to me.

"I'm going to Brittany," I said.

"Oh, Tristan! I'm so proud of you! I wish you that best of luck, and I'll pray that you'll succeed! Will you promise me that you'll pay me with a visit after your journey?" he asked.

"Of course. And, I invite you to my knighting ceremony," I said.

"Oh, I'll be there, Tristan. Goodbye, you have become a great knight and man," he said.

****************

I quickly returned to Sir Matthew's home, and he greeted me.

"So, what did you learn?" he asked.

"Based on Friar Francis' records, I came from Brittany," I said.

"Brittany? You, a French child?" he asked.

"Sir Matthew, I don't have enough time to go through all the details. I want to being my mission. Where do I begin?" I asked.

"Well, I am going to send you to the outskirts of Cornwall. There, I want you to find any evidence you can that may relate to the queen," he began.

"I won't find anything," I said without thinking.

"What?" he said.

"I spoke to a scribe named Balrid, and he says that any man who has tried to learn the truth of Queen Iseult keeps making the same mistake," I said.

"What do you mean, you fool?" Sir Matthew asked.

"Sir Matthew, he said that the truth of Queen Iseult is to be found in Brittany," I said.

Sir Matthew cringed. " I cannot send you to Brittany," he said.

"I have the money to pay for it," I said.

"Money is not the issue here, Tristan. It is your safety. Have you been aware of how dangerous France is at the present moment?" Sir Matthew asked.

"I know that it is bloody, but as a knight, I do not take my own safety into account. I value the lives of the people of Cornwall more than my own," I said.

"Tristan, I know that you are a very brave knight, but I cannot afford to lose you. You are going to be the best knight I have ever trained, and all I need you to do is find a small amount of evidence in Cornwall about the Queen," Sir Matthew said.

"So, you expect me to not even complete the truth of what happened to Queen Iseult? I'm not going to find anything here!" I said.

Sir Matthew sighed. "Alright, Tristan. I feel that I cannot persuade you to stay here. The information you have is true. I know for a fact that there is some solid evidence regarding the queen in Brittany. I will allow you to go. However, you may die in the process," he said.

"Then I will die with honor," I said.

"That's the spirit Tristan. You must be off to Cornwall castle, I suppose," he said.

"Yes. Thank you," I said.

He patted me on the shoulder. "I wish you the best of luck, and I'll pray for your safety," he said.

"Thank you, Sir Matthew," I said.

"Now, be off with you," he said as he pushed me out the door. I walked away, without looking back.

******************

In about two hours, I was standing at the entrance to Cornwall Castle. A guard came up to me.

"State your business," he said.

"My name is Tristan, and I wish to get permission from the king in order to ride a ship to Brittany," I said.

"Why must you go to Brittany?" he asked.

"It is knightly business," I said.

The guard let me in, and led me to the throne room. There, King Mark sat, his face pale, hair gray, eyes sagging and wrinkled. He wasn't old in years, but his reaction to his wife's disappearance made him seem as if he was ancient.

"What do you want?" King Mark asked.

I knelt down. "Your majesty, King Mark, I ask you to let me ride a ship in order to travel to Brittany," I said.

"Why?" he asked, eyes wide.

"I have been given the mission of learning what happened to Queen Iseult as my final test to become a knight" I said.

"Tell me boy, who are your parents? What is your nobility?" he asked.

I felt the tips of my ears turn red. "I do not know who my parents were. I only know that I am of noble birth because the woman who brought me to the monastery said so," I said.

"Bah! A boy who was raised by monks for the first part of his life? You're not of noble birth! You're a nomad! Be off! I will not waste my time with you! Why would I want you to learn the truth of my wife?" King Mark yelled.

"But your majesty, you must listen! I am going on this mission as my final knightly test. If I cannot ride on one of your ships, then all hope is lost," I said.

"Then maybe you weren't meant to be a knight if your parents truly were nomads! If you failed at this mission and did not become a knight I wouldn't lose a minute of sleep about it!" the old kind yelled.

This time, I stood up and walked closer.

"Sire, you must allow me to go to Brittany! What harm can it bring upon you?" I asked.

"I only let men ride on my ships who can prove their nobility to me! I do not care if this has to do with your final test! Be gone with you, and swim across the ocean if you wish to arrive at Brittany so badly. Maybe a bit of swimming will help you get stronger," he said as pointed his scepter at me.

"I will ask you only one more time. Please, let me go," I said firmly, as stood still with a serious expression.

"No! Be gone with you!" King Mark yelled.

Guards came over and grabbed my arms. One guard grabbed my hair and pulled my head backwards. The king walked forward and looked at my face, examining me closely. He turned my face from side to side, and then gasped. I was wondering if he was looking for something. I didn't have any birth marks or scars on my face, as far as I knew.

"Tell me your name!" he demanded.

"I am Tristan, your majesty," I said. At this, the king began to tremble and choke as he stumbled back into his throne.

"What have you done to the king? You shall be killed!" the guard next to me said as he unsheathed his sword. I broke away from the grasp of the guards and unsheathed my sword.

"Do not kill him!" the king said. This time, he seemed like himself again.

"Tristan, I would like to apologize for my rudeness. I'll allow you to go to Brittany. While you are there, I hope that you do succed in learning the truth of my wife. If you do, I'll grant you with a great reward," King Mark said with and evil grin on his face.

"Thank you, my king," I said. For some reason, I had an uneasy feeling as the king signed the paper and allowed me to leave. Maybe he was sending me on a ship that leads to my death. I then had an idea.

"Your majesty, before I leave, there is something that I would like to tell you," I said.

"Yes, of course. What is it?" he asked.

"There is a young maiden I know who will be asking to ride abroad your ship to Brittany. She should come here either today or tomorrow. If there is one request you can grant for me, please let her ride the ship without hesitation. She wants to join me on the quest to learn of your wife," I said.

"Ah, I see. I shall grant your request, Tristan. Please tell me, is this young maiden beautiful?" he asked.

I did not know how to respond, and I didn't know if I wanted the king to know much about Rosetta.

I sighed and simply said, "Yes, she is." An evil grin came across his face.

I scowled at him and said, "You will do me one more favor; do not harm her in any way, or else you will hear from me," I said.

"Oh, I will not harm her. I will be sure that she arrives to Brittany safely. Now, be gone with you! I hope that you are successful and have a safe journey across the sea," King Mark said.

I knelt down. "Thank you, your majesty," I said.

After I exited the palace a group of guards led me to the ship. There, I saw an old friend of mine who had been dubbed a few years ago.

"Hello, Sir Michael. How are you?" I asked.

His eyes widened. "Tristan? I can't believe that it's really you! How have you been? I mean, shouldn't you be at school?" he asked.

"I have been rewarded by performing my final mission," I said.

"Really? So, why are you going to Brittany?" Sir Michael asked.

I recounted the entire story, from Sir Matthew telling me of my assigned mission, meeting with the friars and Balrid, and finally, talking to King Mark.

"I can't believe this, Tristan. I wish I were as lucky as you," he said.

"Yes. But, I am making a risk by going on this mission. If I do not succeed, I may prove that I am not fit to become a knight," I said.

"Tristan, you will succeed. You cannot doubt yourself. Sir Matthew wouldn't have sent you on your final mission if he did not believe you were ready. You just need to believe in yourself, and you can accomplish anything," Sir Michael said.

I sighed. Everyone told me that, and it never made me feel better.

Eventually, the ship took off. While we were sailing, Sir Michael and I had a chance to talk.

"So, what has become of you ever since you've been dubbed?" I asked.

"Well, I think you already know that I work for the king now. I serve with all the traveling, especially when I need to speak with the kings of other lands. I sometimes act as a messenger," he said.

"Interesting. And what has become of your family?" I asked.

"My mother has unfortunately died, but my father still lives, even though he is still in poor health. He said that he will not die until he marries off my two younger sisters," he said.

I laughed. "I know, I've heard that many fathers are like that nowadays. But Sir Michael, are you married yet?" I asked.

"Yes, I married about two years ago and I have one young boy and another child on the way. I met my wife when I was finishing my knightly training. I had asked her if I could be my knight, and she accepted. Before I knew it, I had proposed to her, and we married," he said.

"When did you know it was the right time?" I asked.

"Well, I just knew. After I had found myself a job where I was well paid and could support a wife and family, I felt ready. I eventually proposed, and everything fell into place. Why do you ask?" he said.

"Oh, I just wanted to know, Michael. I myself want to propose to a young maiden after I am finished with my knightly training. Do you remember the girl named Rosetta?" I asked.

"Ah, yes, how could I forget? Is this the maiden whom you will open your heart to?" Michael asked.

"Aye, that is my wish," I said, blushing.

"She has grown into a beautiful young woman now, has she not?" he asked.

"She has, and I hope that I can marry her after I am dubbed," I said.

For a long while, Sir Michael and I spoke of knightly training, and our other duties. He began to tell me of his trips he had made to Brittany, and he taught me how to speak, behave, the best inns to stay in and so forth.

After a few days, we had all become weary from traveling by sea. No one really spoke to each other, and we all just slept and ate. However, all was well when we finally landed on the shores of Brittany.

"Well Tristan, this is France. How do you like it?" Sir Michael asked.

"I think that it's beautiful," I said. And it was; Brittany was an amazing city to behold. Upon my first appearance, I couldn't believe that I had come from here. Maybe my parents were people of importance. I couldn't be stupid, for they must have been, or else I wouldn't have become a knight.

There was only one question I could ask myself; now that I was in Brittany, where do I begin searching?

**A/N: Ok, I hope you didn't find this chapter too long! I hope that you liked it. Now, don't forget to review if you want to know who or what Tristan discovers in Brittany!**


	3. The Streets of Brittany

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Sir Thomas Malory's **_**Le Morte d' Arthur**_

**A/N: Alright my friends! It's time for another chapter! This is a good one, so I would suggest making yourself comfortable. **

I looked around me.

_Where on earth do I begin?_

"Tristan, you look confused. I'll help you find your way at first, but I'm afraid that I can't help you much since this is your own mission," Michael said.

"I know. I must speak to someone around here who may be able to give me some information about the Queen," I said.

"That's obvious. You must speak to the nobles of Brittany," Sir Michael said.

"Yeah right. I just can't talk to the nobles of Brittany with my status! I don't have a clue of who my parents were!" I said.

"Well, you may want to seize the opportunity to visit a local orphanage while you're here. You could be in one of their record books. Besides, you came from Brittany," he said.

"Michael, I didn't come from an orphanage!" I retorted.

"How do you know? The woman who brought you wasn't your mother, was she?" he asked.

I knew that Michael was right. Friar Francis didn't know if I had come from an orphanage. In fact, the woman who brought me to Cornwall didn't even say where I came from; he had learned from my blanket. I could have come from and orphanage for all that I knew; I just didn't want to admit it.

"You're right. That's where I shall look first," I said.

"The first orphanage is right down the road. You'll see it after you pass the bakery. Oh, and I should have asked you this earlier, but I assume that you are fluent in French?" Sir Michael asked.

"Yes, I am," I said.

"Good. You must remember to speak the specified language now that we are in Brittany," Sir Michael said.

"I will. Well, I must be off. It was good speaking to you, Sir Michael," I said.

"Yes, I enjoyed our conversation. Good luck with finding the truth about the Queen," he said.

"Thank you," I shouted over my shoulder.

I turned around and began to walk through the streets of Brittany. I was both excited and nervous at the same time. This was the first time I had been outside of England, and I had to speak a different language.

France seemed different in England in some ways. First, the French seemed a bit more aggressive than the English. Men and women were arguing with each other in the streets, and the children seemed rather naughty. Many of them, especially the boys, were wrestling each other on the dirt ground. In addition, I saw many more beggars.

"Please sir! I have no money! I need something to eat! I haven't had anything to eat in such a long time!" an old woman stammered in French as she grabbed my arm. I pulled a gold coin from my pocket and placed it in her outstretched hand.

"Here, you should be able to buy something," I said.

"Thank you, kind sir!" she said as she ran away. I heard her stammer something about buying bread, so I followed her, thinking she was running to the bakery.

And she was. At the bakery, I saw the orphanage. I sighed.

"Here it goes," I said under my breath. I quickly reviewed some simple French phrases as I walked up the pathway and turned to doorknob. There, I saw a middle-aged woman sitting at a desk.

"Hello, my lady. My name is Tristan, and I come from Cornwall. I was wondering if I appeared in your records," I said in my clearest French.

The woman looked at me.

"Tristan of Cornwall? Tell me, were you once a child at this orphanage?" she asked.

"That I do not know. I am not sure if I lived at an orphanage when I was a child. All I know is that I came from Brittany to Cornwall. A woman brought me to Cornwall to a monastery when I was a baby. The friars learned that I came from Brittany because the symbol was embroidered on my blanket," I said.

"Let me see. Tell me, what year and month were you born in?" she asked.

"I only know that I arrived at the monastery in November of 1215. I do not know the month when I was born," I said.

The women sighed as she stood up and entered a closet full of books. She stayed in there for a while until she found the record book of the year 1215.

"Here we are! Let's see if there are any 'Tristan's' in here!" she said.

She spent a decent amount of time flipping through the book, but eventually sighed.

"I do not see any records of a boy named Tristan in here," she said.

"You don't understand! I'm going to become a knight, and it is vital for me to know who my parents were," I said.

"Well then the answer is simple. Do not go to any other orphanages, they will not help you. Children who are of noble birth do not get sent to orphanages. They are sent to the homes of their fathers. Your father was a Cornwall native. That is why you were brought there. You must consult wise people, such as scribes and knights," she said.

I was unsatisfied, and I think that she was slightly irritated with me.

"Thank you, my lady. I am sorry that I have wasted your time," I said as I bowed. I left the orphanage.

I had to find a scribe around here. But where was one? I decided to ask the baker if he knew. Upon entering the bakery, a rather fat man cutting bread looked at me.

"What do you need? I have a fresh loaf of bread ready for you," he said.

"Oh, no thank you. I was wondering if you could tell me if you know of a scribe who works here locally," I said.

"The only scribes around here work in the castle, sir. It's hardly impossible to get into there without the knights scanning your entire background. If you are uncertain about your past, they won't let you in. And, if you try to lie about it, you'll get caught and you'll get killed," he said as he pointed a rolling pin at me.

"Oh. So, there aren't any scribes around here who own their own business?" I asked.

"No, not here in France. I guess that you're a foreigner," he said.

"Yes, I come from England," I said.

"Where in England?" he asked.

"I come from Cornwall, and I am finishing my knightly training," I said.

"Cornwall? Oh my. Are you going to be a knight for that vile King Mark?" he asked.

"I am," I said.

"Oh, I see. Let me guess, you're here because you're trying to sort out the mystery of what happened to his wife, Queen Iseult, aren't you?" he asked.

"Yes. It is the mission for my final knightly test," I said.

"Well, I'll tell you, there have been too many of King Mark's knights trying to solve the mystery here. That man has a heart of stone I'll tell you! I've heard that he mercilessly kills people who are slightly disobedient to him. He even stabbed his own nephew through the heart. He could've killed his own wife for all I know," he said.

I tried to keep track of everything he said. He seemed to be knowledgeable.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Because, everyone always asks me questions about Brittany since my shop is right in the middle of the town. I always tell them that they won't learn much here in Brittany; they'll find more evidence in Cornwall," he said.

"Really? How would they be more successful in Cornwall? The whole kingdom has been searched for her, and nothing has ever been found," I said.

"Because, the queen was never affiliated with Brittany, and I have no idea why the King keeps sending people over here. I must stop speaking of this matter, because it is very dangerous. Some of King Mark's knights who are here could overhear this conversation," he said.

"Thank you, kind sir. You have given me much valuable information" I said.

"You're welcome. Feel free to come anytime and talk to me. What is your name?" he asked.

"Tristan of Cornwall," I said.

"Good day, Tristan. Here, I'll give you this loaf of bread. You'll need it," he said.

"Are you sure that you don't want any money?" I asked.

"No, I'm always busy. Save your money for the important things that you'll need," he said.

"Thank you," I said as I bowed.

As soon as I left the bakery, I heard people shouting.

"Give me that! You won't need it!" a man shouted.

"No! It's all the money that I have! I need to buy food for my mother and I!" a young woman's voice said.

I looked over and saw a young maiden, probably about the age of fourteen, trying to fight off a boy who was stealing the coin from her hand. Other boys joined. No one seemed to notice the girl, so I ran toward the mob and unsheathed my sword.

"You! Leave that poor maiden alone!" I shouted.

The men looked at me. "Oh, it's a foreigner! You don't belong here in Brittany! Come on, let's stone him!" a boy said as he picked up a stone. I pointed my sword toward him.

"You have no business attacking this poor maiden and stealing her money. I am about to be a knight, and I can disarm you," I said. The boy dropped the stone and backed off.

"Let's go," he said.

"Wait!" I said as I grabbed the boy's the shoulder and pulled the coin he had stolen from his hand.

"You can't do that!" he shouted.

"Yes, I can. It was never yours in the first place," I said. He scurried off and his friends let go of the maiden, letting her drop to the ground.

Once they had left, I held out my hand. She accepted, and I helped her stand up.

"Thank you for saving me from them, sir," she said while she blushed and looked away from me.

"Oh, you're welcome. Here, you may have your money back," I said as I placed it in her hand.

"Oh, thank you. You're the kindest man in Brittany that I've ever met," she said.

"I'm not from Brittany, young maiden. I am from Cornwall, and I am only staying for a little while, to finish my final training of knighthood," I said.

"Oh, how interesting. I've never met a knight in training before. Anyhow, my name is Isolde," she said as she curtsied.

"I am very pleased to have met you, Isolde. I am Tristan of Cornwall," I said as I bowed.

She gasped when I told her my name, and she scanned me from head to toe. Then, she was normal again.

"Well, Tristan, I must be going. I have to buy bread and my mother will be worried if I'm not home after dark. Thank you for saving me," she said as she curtsied.

"Wait!" I said as she walked away. She turned around.

"Yes?" she asked.

"The baker gave me this loaf of bread. I won't need it, and I won't want to carry this large loaf around when I'm traveling. You can have it and save your money," I said.

"Oh, thank you so much, Tristan. It's getting rather late. If you want, you can come to our home and spend the night. My mother won't mind, she likes to have people who help us stay at our home," she said.

I sighed. "Well, I have to continue my mission, but staying one night won't ruin it. I'll have to leave early tomorrow morning," I said.

"Great! Follow me!" Isolde said.

*****************

As we walked through the woods to her home, I told Isolde why I had come to Brittany and she was fascinated. She told me that she wanted to help me with my mission, and that she might know some secrets about Queen Iseult.

Eventually, I asked her about her family.

"So, does your mother stay at your home all the time?" I asked.

"Yes, she usually doesn't like to go out in the public because she's shy," she said.

"What about your father?" I asked.

"Well, I have a different situation with my father. My mother has been married twice. I was the only child who was born during her marriage with her first husband. He died right before I was born. And then she remarried. My stepfather has never been fond of me. He thinks that I am inferior to him, since I am not a child that he sired. I was often treated like a slave," Isolde said.

"So, what became of him?" I asked.

"My father lives with my three younger siblings on the east side of Brittany. I never see him anymore. I miss my younger siblings, though. When we lived together, we would gather together every evening and my mother would tell us the tales of the wizard, Merlin," she said.

"Really? I loved the tales of Merlin when I was young, too," I said.

She sighed, and we soon came upon her home.

"Mother! Mother! I'm home!" she shouted.

A woman with long golden hair stood in the doorway. Isolde ran up to her and greeted her.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're safe, Isolde," the woman said.

"Mother, I have brought a guest tonight. He saved me from the boys who bully me in the streets, and he gave us this bread," Isolde said quickly.

"Oh yes, tell him to come in," she said.

"Come in," Isolde said.

As I stepped into the house, I was overcome with a feeling of welcome and comfort. Isolde and her mother lived in a small, yet comfortable home. Her mother seemed very hospitable, as she was already preparing a bed for me to sleep in. In their small kitchen, a large cauldron was strung over a big fireplace. The warm smell of a broth filled the air. Their kitchen also served as a living room. There was an elaborate rug on the floor, with a beautiful design of the Brittany symbol on it. As my eyes scanned the wall, I noticed a shield and a sword. I looked closer at it. The shield was very elaborate; it was painted black and had a ornate golden design on it. The sword was the longest one that I had ever seen. It was made of the purest silver I had ever seen, and the hilt was decorated with rubies, emeralds, and diamonds.

"Who could ever fight with such a sword? It is so ornate that it is almost impractical," I said underneath my breath.

"I hope that you feel welcome here, sir. I have made you a bed in our sewing room," the woman said as she walked over to me.

"Oh, I thank you. You have already made me feel welcome," I said as I turned to the woman. Isolde stood next to her. I could tell that she closely resembled her mother. This was when I realized that I never introduced myself.

"Forgive me, my lady, but my name is Tristan, Tristan of Cornwall," I said as I bowed.

"I am pleased to have met you, Tristan. My name is Isode," she said. She then looked up into my face. Her eyes looked bewildered and then utterly shocked. She gasped.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing," she said. She lifted her hand and stroked my cheek, and then she ran her fingers through my hair. Isode backed off a bit.

"Tristan, have I met you before?" she asked.

"No, not that I can remember anyway," I said. Isolde looked at her mother and then at me.

"Mother, I am going to prepare the table," Isolde said.

"Yes, thank you," Isode replied.

"Tristan, may I speak with you for a moment?" she asked.

"Yes, of course."

She brought me to the next room, and she pulled up a chair for me to sit it.

"Tristan, how long have you lived in Cornwall?" she asked.

"I've lived there my entire life. I do not know who my parents are or were, and a woman brought me to Cornwall from Brittany. There, she left me at a monastery, where the monks raised me until I was seven years of age. I left the monastery in order to become a knight. I don't know who my parents were, but the woman who brought me to Cornwall said that I was of noble birth. The blanket I was wrapped in as an infant was embroidered with the Brittany symbol. That's how the monks knew that I came from Brittany," I said.

"I see. Have you come here to find your parents?" Isode said.

I shook my head. "No. I came here to learn the truth of what happened to Queen Iseult. This is my final test before knighthood," I said.

She looked into my eyes.

"Do you happen to know any information that might help me?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. I'll have to think," she said. For some reason, Isode seemed to become distressed after talking to me.

"I'm sorry if my story has disturbed you," I said.

"Oh, no! Don't apologize. I just need some time to think if I can help you," she said.

"We can eat now," Isolde said, walking into the room.

"Oh yes, dear. Come Tristan, we must eat," Isode said.

I followed them to their table, and sat down to a meager meal of bread, water, and chicken soup.

After we said the blessing before the meal, I began to ask questions about their home while we ate.

"So, how long have you lived in this house?" I asked.

"Oh, for about five years now. I came to live here with Isolde because my second husband was rather cruel to her. I still visit him from time to time, so that I can see my other children," Isode said.

"Ah, I see," I said.

"I actually love living here in the forest. We used to live in the village, but everyone who lived there was so mean," Isolde said.

"Yes, I saw by the way they behaved today. It would never cross my mind to attack a defenseless maiden in order to steal her money," I said.

Isolde laughed. "Well, those boys in the street today aren't being trained to become knights, Tristan. There are many rude people in France. Even the knights aren't very noble," she said.

I grinned. As I scanned the house, I wanted to learn about the sword and shield.

"Did that sword and shield belong to your husband?" I asked.

Isode seemed hesitant but said, "Yes, it belonged to my first husband. He was a knight, and that was a shield he won in a jousting tournament," she said.

"Oh, jousting, I can't wait until I have my first jousting tournament. I've only helped my masters prepare for theirs. You know, I have to put on their chain mail, their armor, polish their swords," I said.

"Yes, I used to watch him. He often went to the Maiden's Castle," she said.

"Really? I've always wanted to go there. That's the castle where Sir Lancelot would joust, was it not?" I asked.

"Yes, and my husband was even a favored knight of Sir Lancelot. Everyone seemed to have a great respect for him," Isode said.

"Your husband sounds like he was a very noble man," I said.

"He was," Isode said. I saw in the candlelight that her eyes were welling up with tears.

I didn't mention anything else about her husband, for I did not want to upset her in any way. I was quiet for the rest of the meal.

Afterwards, I helped Isolde clear the table, and then she brought me to the other room. She wanted to speak with me.

"I want to help you with your mission, Tristan. I have some connections," she said.

"What kind of connections?" I asked.

"Well, this might sound absurd, but I know of a place where you can learn the exact truth of anything," Isolde said.

"Where is this place?" I asked.

"It be a few days of walking. There, magical beings live, who know almost everything about the past. Legend has it that there is a fountain that can show you anything. You are supposed to drink of potion and then stick your head in the pool of water, and you will learn anything that you want to," Isolde said.

"I don't know if I can believe you," I said.

"Tristan, I've met people who have been to this palace. The fountain was enchanted by Merlin himself," she said.

I signed.

"Well, I guess that I'll take your word for it. But I will be infuriated if your are lying to me," I said.

"I'm not lying. And besides, there are many knowledgeable people you can meet during the journey who can help you," Isolde said.

"I really don't have anything to lose. I'll follow you in the morning through the forest," I said.

"Thank you, Tristan," she said as she curtsied.

"Yes. I shall see you tomorrow," I said.

She walked away, and I retreated to the small room that had been prepared for me. The bed was merely a small cot with some blankets, but Isode was kind enough to provide it for me.

I sat on the cot and began to look through my sack. Eventually, I found my journal. Finding a quill pen and some ink, I began to write.

I wrote about the grungy town of Brittany, how the people acted like savages, and my meetings with the woman at the orphanage and the baker. I ended my summary of the day by writing of Isolde, and how she welcomed me into her home.

As I tried to fall asleep, my mind wandered back to Cornwall. I thought about my mission, Sir Matthew, and then an image of Rosetta entered my mind. I sat up in bed. Rosetta should be coming soon. Her boat was to leave the day after mine.

I grew nervous at the thought. What if King Mark didn't allow her on the ship? What if she was sent on the wrong ship, and ended up in the Holy City instead of in Brittany? That had happened to other men before, since King Mark had sent several of his knights to Jerusalem in order to fight in the Crusades. However, since I had warned him, he might have put her on the wrong ship on purpose.

I tried to assure myself that she would be alright, but I didn't find much comfort in that thought. However, I would lose my focus on my mission if I spent my time worrying about Rosetta. Trying to allow Rosetta to flee from my mind, I thought about tomorrow's journey with Isolde, and if the so-called "magic fountain" was true.

* * *

**A/N: So, did you like this? Was it good? Will Tristan and Isolde find the palace? Will Rosetta arrive in Brittany safely? And who was Isode's first husband? If you want to know, please review! **


	4. Wounds of the Past

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from **_**Le Morte d' Arthur**_

**A/N: Well, I hope that people still like this. I'm accepting anonymous reviews. I didn't any hits of visitors for an entire week, so I'm wondering if people are getting bored with this story. Anyhow, I hope that you continue reading, because I'll continue writing. Also, the suspense is building in this chapter. **

In the morning, Isode prepared some eggs and bread for us to eat.

"I appreciate your hospitality, Isode. These eggs are excellent," I said, being somewhat of a toady.

"You're welcome. I have tried to make you feel comfortable during your stay here," she said.

"And you have succeeded," I said. Isolde laughed, and her mother looked puzzled. I knew that I had just responded in the stupidest way possible.

Isode smiled at us. "Well, I wish you the best of luck in your mission, Tristan. I wish that I could be of more help to you," Isode said.

"Mother, you aren't giving up that easily are you?" Isolde asked.

"What do you mean?" Isode asked.

"I told Tristan about the fountain last night. It may show him the truth of Queen Iseult," Isolde said.

"What fountain? I do not know of what you are speaking," Isode said.

"The fountain enchanted by Merlin, of course. It is said that if someone drinks a potion and sticks his head into the water, he will learn of his true heart's desire," Isolde said.

"Isolde, how do you know if that is true? Tristan is performing the most important mission for his knighthood, and you don't need to ruin it," she said.

"Mother, you told me that all the stories about Merlin are true! I can help him find the location! Please, let me aide him," Isolde begged.

"I do not want you to interfere with his affairs, for he is completing a very serious test in order to become a knight," Isode said.

"Please mother, I won't do him any harm in bringing him to the fountain. It will only help him!" Isolde said.

This is when I decided to intervene. "Isolde will not bother me. And besides, I need all the help that I can find when it comes to learning of my parents. She can come," I said.

Isode sighed. "Alright, you can go with Tristan, but be cautious, Isolde. Only stay with Tristan and do not wander off with any other knight you might meet," she said.

"I promise that I'll be careful, mother," Isolde said.

Then Isode turned to me. "I am placing my trust in you, Tristan, that you will protect my daughter on your journey. And when you sleep you must stay twenty feet away from her," she said.

My eyes widened when she said this and I said, "You have my word, Isode. That would never cross my mind."

"Good, I trust that you are a noble knight, just like my husband was," she said.

My eyes widened. "What?" I said.

"Nothing sir, nothing," she said, blushing.

I wasn't convinced, but I didn't want to embarrass her by continuing the conversation.

"Isolde, pack a small sack of clothes and other things you may need. We shall leave shortly," I said. Isolde ran to her small room to begin packing.

"Tristan, I will give you two flasks of water. Once is for you, and the other is for Isolde. The water will last a long time if you use it sparingly. However, I know that there are several sanitary springs along the way to the fountain, so I've heard," Isode said as she handed me to bloated water flasks.

"Thank you so much, Isode. You have helped me in every possible way, and I thank you for welcoming me into your home, and treated me as if I were your own son," I said.

"Oh, you're welcome, Tristan. It is my pleasure to give back to the few people who have been so kind to us," Isode said.

"And I would also like to thank you for letting your daughter come with me. I know that she will help me greatly. You do not know how much fulfilling this mission means to me, not only to complete my training as a knight, but learning the truth of Queen Iseult could bring peace to Cornwall again. I promise you that I will take care of Isolde and protect her in every possible way," I said.

"Thank you so much, Tristan. You will become a very noble knight someday, and any woman would be lucky to have you as her husband," she said. She turned her head to her daughter who was approaching the doorway.

_Did she mean that she wanted me to marry Isolde?_

"Yes, I hope that any woman would be happy with me, for I believe that I have already given my heart to a maiden back in Cornwall," I said.

Isode looked shocked. "Oh. Well, that's nice," she said. Isolde looked at her mother with a quizzical look.

"I'm ready to go now. Goodbye mother, I will be safe, and I promise that I will only travel with Tristan," she said.

"Oh, good luck to both of you! I'll miss you, Isolde. Be safe," Isode said as she pulled her daughter in her arms and kissed her forehead.

"I'll be fine, but I'll miss you too," Isolde said as she broke away from her, and ran after me.

In the distance, I heard the sudden wailing of Isode as we ran from the house. It was sad for me to hear, for I had never known what it was like to have a mother, and I didn't know what it was like to leave a mother behind.

* * *

By the time night fell, Isolde and I were deep into the woods. I started a fire, and we sat beside it.

"How are you doing, Isolde?" I asked.

"Fine," she said as she sighed.

"Are you tired?"

"Yeah. Walking all day is very exhausting," she said.

"I know," I said. Isolde pulled out a piece of bread that she had in her travel sack.

"Do you want some?" she asked.

"No. I'm alright. I'll just have some water," I said.

As we began to eat, night continued to fall, and the forest became unbearably dark. Everything was extremely quiet, and the only audible sounds were the slight crackle of the fire and the howl of a wolf in the distance.

I heard Isolde gasp.

"Do not worry, Isolde. It is merely a wolf, and it is far away from us," I said.

"Tristan, I've never been in this forest at night before. Do you think that we will be safe?" she said, with a strong tone of fear in her voice.

"Even if this forest isn't safe, you are safe with me," I said.

"Oh, thank you Tristan," she said.

When the fire began to settle down, I realized how cold it was. Isolde wrapped her cloak tightly around her in an attempt to keep warm.

"We cannot get through the night without a fire. I need to get some more wood," I said.

"I'll go with you," Isolde said.

"Oh, you can stay here, there's no need for you to come with me," I said.

However, I noticed the look in her eyes in the dim light. They were filled with worry and fear. Seeing her face reminded me of the last time I saw Rosetta before I left.

Without thinking, I sat on the ground and held my head in my hands.

_How could I have forgotten about her all this time? She should have been here by now!_ I felt tears roll down my face.

"Oh Tristan! What is wrong? Did I say something?" Isolde asked as she put her hand on my shoulder.

"Oh no, it's not you. I just remembered someone," I said.

"Who? Someone back in Cornwall?" she asked.

"Yes, there was a maiden back in Cornwall who was supposed to leave for Brittany the day after me. She should have been here by now. I have this painful feeling that King Mark either didn't send her, and she was sent to the Holy City," I said.

"Jerusalem? How would she end up there?" Isolde asked.

"It happens sometimes. King Mark has ships that sail to the Holy City to bring knights to fight in the Crusades. What if he purposely put her on one of those ships? She wouldn't know any better," I said.

"What is her name?" Isolde asked.

"Rosetta," I said under my breath.

"She has a beautiful name. You love, Rosetta, don't you?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yes. I wish to marry her but I will not ask her until I am knighted."

"Oh, you seem very wise and brave, Tristan," Isolde said.

"Thank you," I said.

"Well, I thought we were going to get more wood for the fire," she said as she sat up.

"You're right."

So, we began to walk through the dark, picking up as many sticks as we could find. I heard a wolf howl again, and it sounded closer.

Isolde froze. "Tristan? I think that we should be heading back," she said.

"I agree," I said.

As fast as our legs could carry us, Isolde and I ran back to where the fireplace was. We began to pile the sticks on top of the embers, in order to make a larger flame.

"I knew that someone was here," an oily voice said.

Isolde screamed. I looked up. A middle-aged man and a group of thugs were encircled us.

"What do you want?" I asked as I approached him.

"ATTACK!" the man yelled. Suddenly, the thugs parted, and the man disappeared. I heard a stampede in the distance.

Isolde quickly threw a few things into her travel sack and swung it over her shoulder.

"What is it, Tristan?" she asked urgently. She was holding onto my arm tightly.

"We are being attacked. Run!" I shouted. A pack of viscous wolf-like creatures ran after us.

I grabbed Isolde's hand and ran as fast as I could with her. Yet to no avail, the wolves encircled us.

"Isolde, stand behind me. I'll take care of them," I said as I unsheathed my sword.

"You can't defeat them, there are too many of these creatures," she said as she hid behind me.

I ran towards the creatures and began to fight them off. Although they possessed the appearance of a wolf, they had the teeth of a saber-toothed tiger and the claws of an eagle. At first, I was able to kill about five of these creatures, but many more came, and I received several slight wounds.

"Tristan! We must run! This is too dangerous!" Isolde yelled.

"I'm fine! You go ahead and run! I'll meet up with you!" I yelled.

This battle was becoming intense. I had several cuts, which was causing me to grow weaker and weaker by the moment. Suddenly, I noticed that some of the wolves were being killed. Isolde came running by me with a sword and shield!

"Isolde! Why are you fighting?" I asked.

"I had to help you! I stole my father's sword and shield from the wall before I left," she said.

We continued to fight off the wolves together, until one clawed me in the abdomen, and I fell to the ground.

"AHHHH!" I yelled as I covered my wound.

"Tristan!" Isolde yelled. She turned her head to see where I had fallen.

I wish that I hadn't screamed. After Isolde turned to look at me, a wolf violently struck her head with its paw, knocking her unconscious.

"No!" I yelled.

Despite my pain, I stood up and fought as many wolves as I could. I didn't last long; there were too many beasts, and blood was gushing from my abdomen, staining the grass below me.

My legs collapsed beneath me, in the middle of all the wolves. This was it; I would die here, with the burden of not fulfilling my promise to a maiden's mother. If I died, Isolde would die as well. I couldn't imagine thinking of Isode when she received the news that Isolde had died in my care.

Suddenly, I saw a white light in the distance. It grew bigger and brighter, spreading across the entire forest. The wolves screeched and ran away. As the white light faded, I saw a beautiful maiden in the distance, controlling the light. She smiled at me, then turned away.

"Tristan! Tristan!" Isolde came running to my side.

"You're alright! Isolde, did you bring any remedies?" I asked.

"Yes. Oh no, I didn't think you were wounded this bad," she said in a concerned voice. Isolde slowly poured water over my wound, which seemed to pierce deeper than my wound. I involuntarily let out a sickening scream, one that scared Isolde half to death.

"Damn you, wench!" I yelled without thinking. She backed away from me. I soon regained consciousness.

"I'm sorry, Isolde. I didn't me to frighten you," I said.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, either. I was just trying to clean your wound," she said calmly.

She tore her long sleeve and wrapped it tightly around my abdomen. This increased my pain as well, but I knew that it would help me heal.

"Do you feel any better?" she asked.

"Not yet. This is the worst wound I've ever received. Tell me, are you advanced in the field of medicine?" I asked.

"I am not, but my mother is. She has educated me throughout the years. You will be safe in my hands," Isolde said.

I groaned as I lowered my head to the ground.

"Relax, Tristan. If you rest, you will heal quickly," Isolde said.

"I know. But it's hard to try to fall asleep when I'm feeling pain in every part of my body," I said.

"Every part of your body? Well, you should only be feeling pain in your abdomen, since that is where you were wounded. However, there could be more to the wound," Isolde said.

"No, it's just a wound. I'm only in pain because I was fighting those beasts with too much vigor. I've never worked that hard in my life," I said.

"Yes, maybe you're just exhausted. I know that I'm supposed to sleep twenty feet away from you, but I'm only going to be ten feet away from you tonight. I want to keep and eye on you, just to make sure you're alright," Isolde said.

"Thank you for your kindness, Isolde. And besides, I'm too injured to harm you in any way," I said.

Isolde lightly laughed.

* * *

That night, I woke up with a stabbing pain throughout my body. I let out a scream, and Isolde came running to my side.

"Tristan! Tristan! What is it?" Isolde asked.

I was in so much pain that I couldn't speak. Isolde removed my bandage, which added more pain. She let out a scream as well.

"Oh Tristan, I'm so sorry!" she said.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I forced myself to ask.

Isolde bent down and stroked my forehead. Tear were in her eyes.

"Oh Tristan, it is as I feared. You've been poisoned," she said.

"NO! I can't be! I must finish my mission! I have a duty to Cornwall!" I yelled.

"I know! I don't know how to cure you! My mother would know! I wish she were here with us, but we are so far away," she said.

"I need to get help," I said.

"I could try to run home as fast as I could, and get my mother," she said.

I grabbed her arm. "No! It is inappropriate for a young maiden to travel alone! I will be fine!" I said.

"No! NO! You won't! I've seen this poison kill the strongest men before. In fact, my mother cured my father from this exact poison!" Isolde said.

I looked at her with a puzzled face.

"I wish I could help you, Tristan. I'll try to remember what my mother told me," Isolde said.

She pulled a few different remedies from her sack, and mixed them together. In another excruciating session, Isolde gently rubbed a burning potion onto my wound. I involuntarily screamed, but Isolde ignored me and finished the process.

"How do you feel now?" she asked.

"Awful," I said underneath my breath. Then, I went unconscious.

**A/N: So, how did I do? Who was the lady in the white light? And will Tristan be able to recover from his wound and complete his mission? It will all be revealed soon. And don't forget to review! Reviews keep me motivated to write!**


	5. Healers

**Disclaimer: I still don't own **_**Le Morte d'Arthur. **_**These disclaimers are starting to get wicked annoying.**

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry about the long wait. I had other fanfics I wanted to work on.**

**Did Tristan survive? Who was the woman in the forest? Was Isolde able to find help? You will find the answers if you read!**

As soon as I regained consciousness, I realized that I wasn't in the forest anymore. Instead, I was in a tent.

"Oh, where am I?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes.

"He lives!" a man's voice said.

I slowly sat up, and then tried to remember what I could before I passed out. All I could remember was Isolde pouring water onto my wound and screaming in pain. For some reason, I wasn't feeling any pain in my abdomen.

"Who are you, sir?" I asked.

"I am Gouvernail, at your service. I am a retired knight and some of my friends and I travel across France, helping those in need."

"I am pleased to meet you, Gouvernail. I am Tristan," I said.

His eyes widened. "It is a pleasure meeting you, Tristan. We found you and that young maiden in the forest one night and we healed your wound," he said.

"What? One night? How long have I been unconscious?" I asked.

"Three days," Gouvernail said.

"Three days! Why didn't you wake me? I'm on a tight schedule, and I've just wasted three days, all because I had to heal from a wound! I could have traveled while the wound was healing! I am performing my final test in order to become a knight!" I said with anger.

"Tristan, calm down. You needed to heal. Besides, you'll have plenty of time left because we will help you with your mission. That young maiden told me that you had a month for your mission," Gouvernail said.

Then it hit me. "Isolde! Is she alright?" I asked.

I didn't wait for him to answer my question. Quickly, I threw a tunic over my head and girded my sword to my waist. I ran from my tent.

"Tristan! Wait!" Gouvernail yelled.

"Isolde! Isolde where are you!" I yelled.

"I'm right here," she said calmly. She was sitting by the fire pit with another woman with silver hair and pale skin, who was cooking.

"Are you alright, Isolde?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine, Tristan. I'm glad to see that you have recovered," she said.

"I'm well again. We must not linger here, we need to get to the fountain as soon as possible," I said.

"Ah, do not be hasty, Tristan. Sit down and eat. You haven't eaten in three days after all," the woman said.

I looked around at my surroundings and realized that we were on a beach.

"How did we get here?"

"We brought you two here. It is safe here by the beach. Hardly anyone knows that there is a passage to the ocean in this forest," the woman said.

"That's a shame. It's so beautiful out here. Whoever knew that the forest would lead to a beach," Isolde said.

The woman stood up and walked to me.

"I should have introduced myself earlier. I am Brangwayne," she said.

"I am pleased to meet you, Brangwayne. I thank you for taking care of Isolde and I," I said.

"Ah, that is my job now. I am glad to see that you have healed properly," she said

"Yes, thank you for curing my wound," I said.

"Oh, I didn't do that, my concubine cured your wound," Brangwayne said.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"She is not here at the present moment. She had to leave right after she cured you, because she had some business to take care of," she said.

"Oh. Please tell her I will be forever grateful that she cured me. Without her, I would have been dead," I said.

"I will, but I probably won't see her for a long time," Brangwayne said. She then placed some green beans on a wooden plate for me.

"Here, I just cooked these. You'll need your strength," she said.

I sat down and ate the beans, which didn't taste that bad. Eventually, Gouvernail caught up with us.

"So, I believe that after everyone is done eating, we can continue our journey to the fountain," he said.

"Do you really know where the exact location of the fountain is?" I asked.

"Why of course. We always go there. We work there," Brangwayne said.

"How do I know that I can trust you?" I asked.

"Oh, you'll learn to trust us. We have proof of how you can trust us," Gouvernail said.

"Then prove your worthiness to me," I said.

Gouvernail showed me his sword. On the hilt was the symbol of Cornwall.

"Did you really come from Cornwall?" I asked.

"Yes."

"How do I know that you're not lying?" I asked.

"Tristan, I am holding in my hand the sword of a noble knight of Cornwall. The only way I could get one of these is by becoming a knight in Cornwall. Surely you know that," he said calmly.

"Yes, I do, but I'm just being cautious. I myself am from Cornwall and-"

"You are trying to learn the truth about King Mark's wife," Gouvernail said.

"Well. . .yes. I have been given the mission of learning the truth of Queen Iseult as my final knightly challenge," I said.

"I'll tell you now, Tristan. When it comes to learning the truth of the Queen of Cornwall or of another person's heritage, no one will know more than Brangwayne and I," Gouvernail said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Will you trust us?" he said as he held out his hand.

I didn't know what to do. Part of me wanted to trust him while the other part of me didn't want to trust him. However, he seemed to be telling the truth, and had proven that he was a native of Cornwall.

I made my decision and shook hands with him.

"I'll trust you," I said.

"Very good. Now, just follow us and we'll arrive at the fountain in no time," Gouvernail said.

Isolde stayed close next to me. I wondered if she didn't trust Gouvernail.

As we walked across the shore, Isolde pulled on my arm.

"Tristan, do you see that in the distance?" she asked.

I looked straight ahead. A boat was washed up on the shore.

"It's a boat," I said.

"Yes, I wonder why it's here. Maybe someone was following us," she said. I ran towards it, and Isolde tried to follow me. I inspected the small rowboat, looking for symbols. There was nothing inside of the boat, but I eventually felt something on the right side.

"I've found something," I said.

"What is it?" Isolde asked. I looked closer at the symbol engraved into the boat. It was the symbol of Cornwall! Just then, I fell backwards.

_Rosetta! How could I have forgotten you? _

"NO!" I yelled.

"What is the commotion?" Gouvernail asked.

"This boat came from Cornwall, and was possibly carrying someone who is very important to me," I said.

"Well the boat is stuck in the sand fairly well, so I think that whoever was in the boat made it to the land," Gouvernail said.

Just then, I noticed something sparkle in the boat. I bent down and saw that it was a blue gem. Picking it up, I soon discovered that it was a bracelet.

I examined the bracelet for a moment, and tried to look for any symbols on it. But I found nothing; it was merely a golden band with a blue gem in the center.

"Gouvernail, I believe that you are correct. This bracelet obviously belongs to a women and there is a chance that she is the one I am looking for," I said.

"Now Tristan, you must focus on your knightly duties first. We will probably find your friend as we travel," Gouvernail said.

"That isn't good enough. Part of being a knight is saving those who I truly love," I said.

"Tristan, calm down for a moment. I just saw footprints in the distance, and they looked fresh. They probably landed here last night or the day before. They shouldn't be far from here," Gouvernail said.

"Alright, I hope that they aren't far. But I will never stop searching for her as we travel," I said.

No matter how Gouvernail seemed to reassure me, I wasn't convinced. I wouldn't be able to rest until I found Rosetta and saw that she was safe.

As we continued, I examined the footprints. I could definitely tell they were the footprints of a woman, and footprints of a man wearing boots. They seemed to be fresh; Gouvernail was right about that. I just needed to convince my companions to follow their footprints, so that I could find Rosetta. After all, we shouldn't get that of course, since Gouvernail and Brangwayne knew how to get to the fountain anyways.

I purposely got ahead of everyone, continuing to seek out the footprints. As we entered the forest, they became more difficult to see, since the ground was hard and footprints weren't made easily.

Eventually, I couldn't see the footprints anymore, and my hope began to dwindle.

"I know that you were trying to lead us away from the planned trail, Tristan. These woods are rather simple, and I promise you that we will find your friend," Gouvernail said.

"I wish I could assure myself that you are telling the truth," I said.

"Tristan, everything I saw is true. I know these woods because I travel them often. Your friend will be found before you know it," Gouvernail said.

I hung my head low and didn't respond. I was feeling rather depressed right now. I could only wish that Rosetta was safe. What worried me the most was that I didn't know who the knight was that traveled with her.

"Tristan, look," Isolde said as she pointed into the distance. I looked up and saw a fire pit, with smoke coming from it. I ran to the pit.

"The fire is still fresh. It must have been put out this morning," I said as I felt the rocks around it. They were still very hot.

"Well, maybe Rosetta is around here," Isolde said as I tried to cool off my hand.

"Do you think that we could spare some of that water?" I asked Isolde.

Just then, Brangwayne walked over to me. "This will work better than ordinary water," she said. She pulled a flask from her sack and poured a potion on my hand. Instantly, the burn was healed.

"Wow, what was that?" I asked.

"Just a little potion," Brangwayne said.

When she turned her back, I examined the ground to look for footprints. I didn't see any.

"Ah, I hope that the former travelers didn't turn to the left. That is very dangerous. Anyone who turns left could die from the poisonous air that lingers in that part of the forest. If they are fortunate enough to survive they will be rescued by healers like us. If we find anyone who is hurt, we bring them to our private camp to be cured," Gouvernail said.

"We will be visiting the camp on our way. Perhaps I can teach you two some simple healing tips," Brangwayne said.

So, we went right instead of left. The path was very simple, but boring. After a long time, I began to feel myself starting to sleep. But I couldn't let myself be tired; I was in a coma for three days and I needed time to catch up. I couldn't waste time.

However, the day whizzed by, and the forest became dark once again.

"We shall stop here, for it is safe to make a fire," Gouvernail said.

"Alright, I can sleep," Isolde said. Just as it was the last night I could remember, the forest was extremely cold. Once the fire was lit, Isolde sat right next to me and laid her head on my shoulder. I began to feel a bit awkward at her advance, but I didn't think that she meant any harm.

"Tristan, I'm cold. I don't mean to be impolite," Isolde said.

"No, that's fine," I said. However, I knew that Isolde had feelings for me after these few days together. It was rather obvious, because she would follow me everywhere, and her eyes widened when she looked at me.

Isolde was an extremely kind girl, but I didn't have feelings for her as I did with Rosetta. For some reason, I could only think of her as if she were my younger sister.

After Gouvernail and Brangwayne found places to sleep, Isolde stayed by the fireside with me. She seemed to want to tell me something.

"Tristan, you really do love Rosetta, don't you?" she asked.

"Yes. I want her to be my wife someday. That is, if she's safe. After I finish this mission and become a knight, I will propose to her. Once we get married, we'll find a beautiful place to live in the mountains. I'll build her a house, and then we'll have children," I said.

"Wow, you seem to have your life planned," she said.

"That is, if everything falls into place. I need to find Rosetta first. I'm not quite sure if she loves me. However, she accepted me when I asked to be her knightly protection," I said.

Isolde was trying to hold back tears at this point. "Tristan . . . What do you think. . ." she trailed off. She couldn't tell me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's nothing," she said. I sighed

"You should get some rest, you're just exhausted," I said. She nodded and stood up to return to her tent.

**A/N: I decided to give you guys a shorter chapter this time. I'm sorry about the late update. And of course, if you still want me to continue with this story, please leave a review!**


End file.
